


congratulate

by frausorge



Series: CG [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buster heads for the mound almost as soon as the ball flies off of Alonso's bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	congratulate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecilia (ceciliaregent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliaregent/gifts).



Buster heads for the mound almost as soon as the ball flies off of Alonso's bat. Tim is still turned around, cautiously watching it all the way into Blanco's glove, but Buster's on top of the world today and he has no doubts. He and Tim have been working too well together for it to be anything but an out; and he and Tim have been working too well together for him to hesitate at Tim's oblivious back. 

Buster has to laugh at himself for thinking Tim would be looking at him when this happened, for wanting it so badly just for that reason. Now it has happened, and Tim’s looking directly away from him, and Buster doesn’t give a shit anymore. Heaven knows there've been games, weeks, months where he would have held up, from his earnest rookie days waiting anxiously for Wilson to acknowledge him (sometimes Buster really misses Willy, and sometimes he really does not) to the long painful stretches where Tim would go stony if Buster so much as clapped him on the shoulder with his glove. But things have been better between them lately, both on the field and off. Tim has been venturing closer again; they've sat next to each other at team dinners and on the plane, not saying much, but getting within reach. And Buster's felt his own built-up anger and frustration gradually fading away.

So now, this night when virtually nothing has gone wrong, Buster lets the momentum carry him all the way to the mound without pausing. He grabs Tim around the waist and swings him up off his feet. And Tim- Tim starts laughing as his body curves into Buster's grip.

For a second Buster can barely breathe. The Giants fans in the crowd are screaming, the guys are converging on them, and Tim's back is a solid weight against his chest. 

Maybe later Buster will see if he can get Tim alone; maybe Tim will kiss him without backing away, and Buster will ask Kristen if her deal is still on the table, or maybe Tim won’t be able to give him anything but a rueful smile and coffee just how he likes it at the hotel breakfast buffet. But all that's for later. Right now, Buster just wants Tim warm and trusting in his arms, and right now, he has him there. It can only last a moment, and it's enough.


End file.
